A deusa adormecida
by TTatiKia
Summary: Uma pequena paródia com a história de A bela adormecida. Prestem atenção nos Magos de Ouro... Quem será o bruxo mau? Quem será o príncipe que acordará Saori? Leiam...


Ê! Cá estou, mais uma vez! Espero que gostem da zoeira com "A bela adormecida"!

A deusa adormecida

Era uma vez, no reino de Asgard, um rei e uma rainha, que se amavam muito, mas só não eram completamente felizes, porque a rainha Hilda de Polaris não conseguia engravidar. Seu marido, o rei Sigfried, a amava muito, consolava-a, e não a culpava por nada. Mesmo assim, ela se sentia culpada por não conseguir dar um herdeiro ao seu querido marido.

Todas as noites, a rainha Hilda fazia suas orações, pedindo para que conseguisse dar a seu rei um herdeiro.

Numa certa manhã, a rainha foi banhar-se no rio, acompanhada de algumas criadas. Chegando lá, pediu para ficar um pouco sozinha, e pôs-se a nadar, quando...

-Olá, jovem senhora! – ela ouviu alguém dizer, atrás dela. Virou-se de frente ao dono da voz, tentando esconder seu corpo nu.

-Quem é você? O que quer? – a rainha estava desesperada

-Meu nome é Zeros. – disse a criatura. Era um homem, mas se assemelhava a um sapo.

Hilda, com medo, começou a gritar por socorro. Mas ele tranqüilizou-a:

-Não tenha medo, não vim lhe fazer mal. Apenas vim dizer-lhe que suas preces foram ouvidas, e que você terá uma filha, dentro de alguns meses. Seja muito feliz. – dizendo isso, mergulhou na água e desapareceu.

Verdadeiramente, 9 meses depois, a rainha deu à luz uma graciosa menina, que recebeu o nome de Saori.

Ela foi recebida com muita alegria por todos. O rei Sigfried anunciou uma grande festa, e mandou convidar os Treze Magos de Ouro, para apadrinhar e conceder sorte a ela. Mas...

-Não consigo achar o último prato de ouro! – disse uma criada – E agora?

-Ah, não pode substituir? – disse uma outra criada

-Nunca! Os Treze Magos de Ouro só podem comer em pratos de ouro!

-Sério?

-É claro! Só não me pergunte o motivo...

¬¬

-Bom, em todo caso, o que vamos fazer? Só temos 12 pratos!

-E se deixarmos de chamar um deles?

-Sabe, agora que você disse isso, me lembrei de um boato...

-...fofoca...

-òó... ENTÃO, como eu estava dizendo, sabe o Mago de Ouro de Gêmeos?

-Ai, aquele mago lindo, maravilhoso, e que tem um irmão gêmeo, lindoooooooo?

-Ele mesmo. Eu ouvi dizer que ele parecia que tinha sido possuído por algum espírito mau, e que ele nem parecia a mesma pessoa!

-Credo!

-E dizem também, que ele fica sempre longe dos outros, e que, do nada, ele começa a gargalhar e a falar sozinho!

-Que horror! É melhor não chama-lo pra festa de nossa princesa!

-É...

-... que pena... ele é tão lindo...

-¬¬ Vou avisar o rei sobre o prato que falta...

A criada, um pouco receosa, contou ao rei sobre a falta de um dos pratos de ouro e sobre a fof... digo, do boato. O rei ouviu tudo calmamente, e lhe disse:

-Obrigado pela preocupação. Pode deixar, eu mesmo cuidarei disso. Escreverei uma carta a ele pessoalmente, explicando o motivo. Tenho certeza de que ele não ficará bravo. Continue com os preparativos, agora, sim?

-Com licença, meu senhor.

-Obrigado... – Sigfried logo foi à sua escrivaninha, tomou de uma pena e papel, e pôs-se a escrever...

E o dia da festa finalmente chega! Muitos comes, bebes, dança. Todos muito animados. O rei e a rainha não cabiam em si de felicidade. Finalmente, havia se completado a felicidade que tanto sonhavam.

Foi também com muita alegria que receberam os Magos de Ouro.

-E aê, rei? – o Mago de Ouro de Escorpião, Miro, já vinha chegando todo alegre, dando um "pedala" no rei – Como vai essa força?

-Caham... er... – o rei, desconcertado

-Miro, pára com isso... respeita o rei! – o Mago de Ouro de Touro, Aldebaran, puxou Miro de perto do rei, pegando-o pela nuca

-Mas eu só queria falar oi... óò – Miro ficou triste. Mas quando viu a rainha chegando – OI, RAINHA! – acenando

-Pare, Miro. Comporte-se perante nosso rei. – o Mago de Ouro de Virgem, Shaka, o aconselhava.

O Mago de Ouro de Áries, Mú, dirigiu-se ao berço de Saori, tocou sua cabeça, dizendo:

-Lhe concedo felicidade e sorte. E que você dê muitas alegrias aos seus pais.

Afastando-se, o Mago Shaka aproximou-se do bercinho, dizendo:

-Concedo-te o dom do discernimento. Que você saiba distinguir entre o bem e o mal, saiba escolher o caminho certo, para não se arrepender depois. Também te concedo pureza de alma.

Mal Shaka acabou de falar, o Mago de Ouro de Peixes, Afrodite, acenou para ele:

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii! Shakinha! Que lindooooo!

-"Vai te catar, Afrodite..." – pensa Shaka

Ele se afastou. O Mago de Ouro de Libra aproximou-se de Saori:

-Dou-lhe o dom da sabedoria. Que você a use para fazer justiça e dar alegria ao seu povo, ao herdar este reino.

-DOHKO! DOHKO! DOHKO! – Afrodite, alegríssima!

¬¬

-Eu lhe dou o dom de saber sambar! – o Mago Aldebaran lhe deu um baita dom!

-Eu também queria... – Afrô chorosa

-Concedo a você o dom da responsabilidade! – o Mago de Ouro de Aquário, Camus – Um reino como esse, vai precisar mesmo de uma princesa com essa qualidade...

-Minha vez! Minha vez! – Miro adiantou-se, indo perto do berço – Eu te dou o dom do bom humor!

-Pelo menos, um dom descente... – Shaka

-...e que, quando você crescer, queira se casar comigo, e...

Aldebaran o puxa. (de novo.)

-Já chega...

-Por que?... óò

E assim, um a um, todos os Magos concederam à jovem princesa seus dons. Faltava Afrodite.

-Minha vez! – uma voz ecoou no salão.

-Ué... – Kanon – parece...

-Isso mesmo! Sou um dos Magos de Ouro de Gêmeos! Sou Saga!

-Oh...

-Vim aqui, para saber por que não fui convidado para a festa!

-Me desculpe, nobre Mago, mas faltou um prato, eu lhe escrevi, e... – Sigfried

-Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas! Não queriam minha presença, não é? Mas, como sou generoso, também vou conceder um dom à princesa! – Saga tirou uma adaga de ouro de dentro de sua capa, ameaçando a princesa – Não vou mata-la agora, mas te lanço uma maldição: no seu aniversário de 15 anos, acharás essa adaga, irá se cortar nela, e morrerá! Iehehehehuhahahahaha! – e Saga some, deixando todos os presentes aflitos

-Minha filhinha... – Hilda estava em lágrimas

Afrodite aproximou-se do berço, e diz, pra todos os presentes:

-A princesa não morrerá! Ainda não concedi a ela meu dom! Ela vai se cortar, sim, mas apenas dormirá. E em seu sono, estará com uma beleza tão radiante, que atrairá um belo jovem, que a beijará, despertando-a!

Isso encheu de esperança os corações do rei e da rainha.

-Bom, agora que já ta tudo resolvido, vamos comer? To com uma fome de leão! – Aioria

¬¬'''''''''

-Ai, Shakinha! Eu falei bonito? – Afrô, tentando abraçar Shaka

¬¬

Mesmo com essa insegurança, a festa continuou. Afinal, faltavam 15 anos pra acontecer tudo isso!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

E esses 15 anos passaram voando, tanto que já pulamos pra essa parte! ¬¬'''

Era o dia do 15º aniversário de Saori. Ela e suas criadas estavam "brincando" no rio.

-Senhorita! Por favor! – Eiri pedia a ela

-Se o rei souber que não estamos cumprindo as ordens, ele vai nos castigar! – Esmeralda tentava alcançar Saori

-Ai, gente! Relaxa! – Saori jogava água em todas as criadas – Hoje é meu aniversário! Estou muito feliz!

-Sabemos que está feliz, mas, se não colaborar, não conseguiremos ajudar a senhorita a se banhar! – June

-Que saco! Eu sei tomar banho sozinha! – Saori, emburrada

-Nos desculpe, princesa, mas são ordens do rei! – Shunrey

-Isso mesmo. Então... – June, apoiando a mão na cabeça de Saori, a afundou na água

Conseguiram ajudar Saori a tomar banho, mas acabaram todas brincando junto com Saori. Afinal, Saori as tinha como ótimas amigas, não só como suas criadas. Todas cresceram juntas, sempre brincaram, desde criancinhas.

Depois do banho, todas estavam sentadas, na beira do rio. Conversavam animadamente.

-... e o Mago de Escorpião é lindo, não é? – Shunrey

-Nossa! Muito! Mas o de Peixes também é muito lindo! – June – Pena que é... – fazendo gestos espalhafatosos com a mão

-Pra falar a verdade, todos são lindos demais... – Esmeralda, timidamente

-Ai, ai... já estamos todas na idade de casar, não é? – Saori

-Por que diz isso? – Eiri

-Ah, sei lá... sempre ouvi dizer que eu encontraria meu amor verdadeiro mais ou menos nessa época... Fico imaginando como ele seria... não vejo a hora de encontra-lo...

-Olha só! A Saori! Sem-vergonha! – June jogou água nela, de novo

Nessa, começou outra guerrinha de água...

Mais tarde, Saori afastou-se de suas amigas, indo direto pro castelo. Suas amigas iam acompanha-la, mas ela insistiu que iria sozinha.

No caminho, encontrou um homem, que vendia algumas bugigangas. Saori encantou-se com tudo, principalmente com algumas adagas de prata.

-Gostou das adagas, moça? – disse o homem. Ele era alto, muito bonito, cabelos acinzentados, mas seus olhos eram muito vermelhos

-Gostei, sim... são muito lindas!

-Tenho uma, guardada, que garanto que vai gostar ainda mais! – o homem falava num tom misterioso

-Tem?

-Sim... é de ouro, com algumas pedras preciosas cravejadas nela...

-Eu quero ver essa adaga! – os olhos de Saori brilhavam

-Claro... me acompanhe... "Mais fácil do que eu imaginava..." – pensou, e levou Saori dali

Eles chegaram a uma torre.

-É aqui! – ele disse

-Aqui? É sua casa?

-Sim. Está lá em cima. Vamos? – ele estendeu a mão para ela, convidando-a a entrar.

Saori ruborizou.

-"Nossa, ele é tão lindo... será ele o homem que me amará? Será? Ele me faz sentir uma sensação diferente... será isso?" – pensava Saori, sentindo calafrios.

-Você está bem? – ele disse, com um semblante de preocupação.

-Sim, estou... – e ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Subiram todas as escadas. No final dela, Saori viu um lugar que mais parecia um quarto.

-É aqui!

-"Oh, meu Deus... aonde vim parar?" – Saori viu aquilo e sentiu-se cada vez mais vermelha.

-Que bom que veio comigo... – ele tomou-a pela cintura, abraçando-a – Eu...

-Você... – Saori sussurrava

-...sempre te observava de longe... eu... te amo.

Saori sentiu-se estremecer. Então era mesmo ele! Ela deixou-se conduzir, e ele a levou até a cama.

-Te amo... – ele dizia, beijando-lhe os lábios

-Não... não podemos fazer isso... eu... não estou preparada...

-Ei! Está me ouvindo? – o homem estava impaciente, vendo Saori olhando pro nada e babando

-Hã? O que? – Saori, saindo do transe – "Então, eu imaginei tudo aquilo? Que vergonha..."

-...como eu estava dizendo, aqui está a adaga que eu lhe disse.

Saori viu a adaga, era mesmo linda!

-Quanto é?

-Pra você, faço um precinho camarada!

Ela mexia a adaga, virando-a para todos os lados, completamente fascinada.

-5 mil reais!

-O QUE? TUDO ISSO? – com o susto, Saori cortou a mão com a adaga, caindo deitada na cama, dormindo profundamente

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu sabia! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Seu pão-durismo te matou! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nesse momento, surge ali Afrodite.

-Oh, não. Já aconteceu...

-Sim. Veio tarde demais! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Não, o seu plano não vai funcionar completamente. Um jovem virá, a beijará e a libertará desse sono! Você verá!

-Eu mesmo cuidarei para que isso não aconteça! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – e sumiu

Mais tarde, todo o reino já estava sabendo o que acontecera. Hilda, sua mãe, chorava muito, e pedia a Afrodite para que ele a salvasse.

-Tive uma idéia. Todos vocês irão dormir junto com ela. Quando um jovem a beijar, ela acordará, e todos vocês acordarão junto a ela.

Dito isso, Afrodite lançou uma magia, fazendo todos dormirem, profundamente...

Vários anos se passaram. Afrodite fez crescer várias rosas ao redor do castelo, para protege-lo de qualquer perigo.

E então...

Um destemido cavaleiro se aproximava.

-"Me disseram que havia uma linda menina dormindo por aqui." – pensava Shiryu, o forte cavaleiro. – "Vou salva-la desse terrível encanto, e mostrar como sou forte. Vou beija-la, e tenho certeza de que, quando ela me vir, se apaixonará por mim!"

Com esse pensamento, Shiryu alcançou o castelo.

-Droga! Como vou entrar? A entrada está bloqueada!

Shiryu aqueceu seu cosmo, rasgou sua camisa. Pegou uma espada; com isso, ele abriu um espaço entre as rosas, e entrou.

Lá...

-Oh! Achei a princesa... não é tão bela quanto eu esperava, mas... dá pro gasto... – Shiryu inclinou-se para beija-la.

Uma sombra projetou-se sobre Shiryu. Ele virou-se a tempo de ver uma horrível criatura...

Alguns dias se passaram. Um cavaleiro passava por ali.

-"Me disseram que tem uma moça dormindo por aqui. Será nesse castelo? Mas ele parece assombrado..." – pensava Hyoga, o carente cavaleiro.

Corajosamente, ele se enveredou por entre as várias roseiras que cercavam o castelo.

-"Se ela for mais bonita que a minha mãe, eu a peço em casamento..." – pensava, enquanto subia as escadas.

Ao chegar lá em cima...

-Nossa! Ela é bonita, mas... não parece e nem supera a minha adorada mãezinha! Bom, então... meia-volta... – ao virar-se para a saída, dá de cara com a mesma terrível criatura...

Semanas depois, um solitário cavaleiro passava emburrado por ali.

-"Que saco! Que droga! Preciso arranjar um lugar pra descansar!" – pensava Ikki – "Ainda por cima, me perdi do meu irmão!... Olha! Um castelo... parece abandonado."

Ikki prendeu seu cavalo, e entrou no castelo. Subiu todas aquelas escadas. E, no quarto onde estava Saori...

-Eita! Tem uma mulher dormindo ali! Que relaxada! Em vez de cuidar da própria casa... ta tudo sujo, crescendo planta em tudo quanto é canto... será se pelo menos é bonita? – caminhou até ela – Vixe! Além de relaxada, é feia!

Enquanto Ikki xingava a princesa, a criatura tapou-lhe a boca e o arrastou dali...

Um tempo depois, um choroso cavaleiro se aproximava.

-Buáááááááá... ni-san, cadê você? – Shun olhava para todos os lados, até ver o cavalo de Ikki amarrado ali – Olha! Achei!

Shun cavalgou até lá, amarrou seu cavalo também.

-"Se bem o conheço, ele deve ter entrado..."

É óbvio que Shun também subiu e chegou ao quarto onde estava Saori...

-Nossa! Uma moça... – se aproximando -... que bonitinha... – Shun, por impulso, pouco a pouco inclinou-se sobre ela, corando levemente. Levou sua mão ao rosto dela, afastando algumas mechas que caíam sobre seus olhos. Aproximou-se mais. Ouviu um ruído – Ikki, é voc... AAAAHH! Quem é você? O que vai fazer? NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!...

Muitas pessoas souberam do desaparecimento dos quatro jovens, e ninguém mais tinha coragem de se aproximar daquele castelo. Muitos diziam que eles haviam sido mortos por algum dragão, que provavelmente guardava o castelo; outros, de que aquele castelo era amaldiçoado, e por aí vai...

Um certo dia, nas redondezas do castelo...

-É MINHA! – um garoto corria feito um doido, pra pegar uma bolinha de meia. Dá um chute... e a bola vai parar dentro do castelo.

-Xi! Era uma vez uma bola... – disse o outro garoto

-Ah, Jabú! Espera aí, que eu vou lá pegar...

-Tá doido, Seiya? Aquele castelo é amaldiçoado!

-É o que?

-Amaldiçoado.

-Que que é isso?

- ¬¬ Como você é burro, Seiya! É que muita gente morreu lá...

-E daí?

-Como "e daí?"? Então vai sozinho! Eu vou pra casa!

-Hunf! Medroso! Eu vou lá, porque é meu único par de meia. E é minha bola!

-Eu, hein! Boa sorte! Manda lembranças pro monstro horrível que tem lá... – e Jabú sai correndo

Seiya vai andando e olha à sua volta. Entra no castelo, sobe as escadas.

-Hum... parece que num tem ninguém mesmo... não vai ter "probrema", de eu entrar...

Seiya entra e vê Saori deitada, dormindo, e diz baixinho para não acorda-la:

-Xi! Tem uma moça dormindo! Melhor eu não fazer barulho... – quando Seiya acaba de dizer isso, esbarra numa mesinha, derrubando vários pratos, vasos e bibelôs, fazendo o maior barulho – Opa! – olha para Saori – Mas que sono pesado! Bom, "tchô" procurar a minha bola de meia.

Seiya, desesperado que estava pra achar sua bola, nem percebeu que um vulto apareceu atrás dele! O vulto abriu os braços para prende-lo, mas Seiya abaixa pra procurar sua bola. O vulto abraça o ar, e se abaixa também. Seiya se levanta, batendo sua cabeça na cabeça do vulto, que cai. Seiya olha pra trás, mas não vê nada.

-Ué... juro que senti algo... – ele dá de ombros, e continua procurando

Seiya se espeta num espinho.

-Droga! – dando um soco no ar, mas acertando na cara do vulto – Me espetei! Doeu!

Ainda com lagriminha nos olhos, Seiya olha bem em volta. Avista a sua meia perto de Saori.

-AÊ! Finalmente achei! – dando um soco pra cima, bate no vulto. Ele cai pra trás, indo por trás de Seiya novamente, que, ainda comemorando, dá uma cotovelada na barriga dele. – Credo! Acho que ouvi alguma coisa... - Seiya olha pra trás, porque ouviu um gemido, e vê uma pessoa caída no chão. – Nossa! Como você apareceu aí? – olhando pros lados –Eu não tinha te visto aí! – estende a mão – Quer ajuda pra levantar, moça? É melhor você sair daqui, porque parece que esse castelo tem fantasmas, e...

-Moça? – estava indignado – Eu sou o guardião dessa princesa! Meu nome é Misty!

-Guardião? Princesa? – Seiya não entendia nada.

-Hñ! Meu dever é acabar com você, assim como fiz com todos os outros. Venha cá!

-Eu, hein! – Seiya vai se afastando

-Vem aqui, lindinho... pra que acordar essa baranga, quando se tem euzinha, aqui...

-Er... eu... eu... er... credo... – Seiya se desespera e sai correndo – Agora entendi por que aqui é assombrado!

Misty sai correndo atrás.

Seiya sai correndo pelo quarto, tropicando em tudo, morrendo de medo. Vai correndo em direção à cama de Saori, para atrapalhar Misty. Seiya quase tropeça, mas pula a cama, indo por cima de Saori. Misty, com toda a sua delicadeza, pula da cama dela (em câmera lenta!). Seiya puxa o lençol que a cobria, fazendo Misty cair. Mas ele não desiste, se levanta e continua a correr atrás de Seiya. Este corre ainda mais, desesperado, e pisa em sua bolinha de meia, escorrega e cai. Misty não consegue brecar, pisa na cabeça de Seiya, perde o equilíbrio, bate a cabeça na parede e desmaia.

Como Seiya havia escorregado, chutou, sem querer, sua bola perto da cama de Saori.

-Ai, minha cabeça... Bom, vou aproveitar que essa bicha loca desmaiou e finalmente vou pegar minha bolinha! E sair daqui! – Seiya aproximava-se da cama dela.

Como Seiya havia puxado o lençol para Misty cair, ele estava no chão. Não o vendo, pisou em cima dele, escorregando.

(Agora, imaginem essa cena em câmera lenta)

Seiya, escorregando, vai caindo, balançando os braços, chorando com uma "cachoeira" nos olhos, com medo da moça acordar e o xingar por te-la acordado.

Seiya caiu em cima de Saori, e, sem querer, encostou sua boca nos lábios dela, e rolou pro outro lado, a levando junto.

-Ai, meu Deus... – pôs a ponta dos dedos na sua própria boca, sentiu que a beijara, mas sem querer! – Eu... eu... beijei ela! Eu... e agora? – estava completamente vermelho, era a primeira vez que beijara uma moça, e o pior, a moça ia xinga-lo! – Será que ela... – ele ainda sentia a maciez dos lábios dela em sua boca. Olhou-a, afinal, ele estava no chão, e ela em seus braços.

Saori estava ressonando. Lentamente, piscou os olhos, e abriu-os, olhando para Seiya. Este ficou ainda mais vermelho, e ela também.

-Então, é você o meu príncipe? – ela conseguiu dizer

-Eu? Er... desculpa te acordar...

-Desculpar? Eu te agradeço profundamente por me acordar.

Eles se olhavam nos olhos. Saori, como sempre sonhara com seu querido príncipe, estava completamente encantada com a doçura do olhar de Seiya. Ela aproximava-se cada vez mais...

TUM!

-Ai! O que é isso? – Seiya esfregava a cabeça, onde agora crescia um galo – Eita! Um sapato... daonde veio isso?

-Espera. Estou ouvindo algo... – Saori

Os dois se levantaram, procurando por "algo". Logo viram uma espécie de alçapão, onde havia uma pequena abertura.

-Acho que veio daqui... – Saori – Acho que ouvi vozes, vindo desse buraco...

-Socorro! – vozes

-É verdade! Tem alguém aqui! – Seiya tentando abrir a portinhola.

-Aê! Dá pra abrir logo? Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! – um rapaz de longos cabelos gritava.

-E eu não agüento mais ficar do lado desse pato chorão! – o outro, de cabelos azuis, reclamava.

-O que? Quem não agüenta ficar do seu lado sou eu! – o loirinho também reclamava.

-Gente, pára! Não vamos brigar, e... AI! Ikki! Por que fez isso?

-Cala a boca!

Seiya, após conseguir abrir a porta do alçapão, descobriu que, ali, estavam presos os 4 jovens, que Misty prendera, para, como ele dizia, "aproveitar mais tarde..."

Depois de tudo resolvido, ali, e os jovens explicarem tudo, eles desceram da torre. Saori encontrou os seus, se abraçaram emocionados. Saori também abraçou suas criadas, que, mais tarde, segredaram a ela que estavam interessadas nos jovens cavaleiros...

Saori convidou os 4 jovens pra passarem um tempo ali, e, depois, nomeou-os cidadãos honorários do reino de Asgard. (claro, fez isso pra agradece-los por tentar acorda-la, mas também por causa de suas criadas.)

Uma semana depois, Seiya e Saori saíam correndo da igreja, onde recebiam uma "chuva" de arroz dos convidados do casamento. Os Magos de Ouro também estavam. Miro chorava por que ainda estava encalhado, Afrô chorava, pois era seu sonho casar-se de véu e grinalda, Shaka estava mau humorado, pois Afrô tentava deitar em seu ombro. Saga também estava, novamente com os cabelos azuis, e regenerado. As criadas de Saori também estavam acompanhadas. Shiryu, como queria mesmo se casar, interessou-se por Shunrey, cortejando-a logo a princípio; Ikki, ao olhar os olhos doces de Esmeralda, apaixonou-se, logo a pedindo em namoro; Hyoga, assim que viu Eire, sentiu que finalmente havia achado a mulher que seria a mãe de seus filhos; e Shun, que quando viu June, apaixonou-se imediatamente; pena que era muito tímido. June, percebendo o quanto iria demorar se não fizesse algo, tratou de pega-lo de jeito...

Correndo da chuva de arroz, Seiya tropeça no vestido de Saori, caindo rolando pelas escadas, carregando Saori junto e só parando dentro da carruagem...

-Será que nossa filha vai ser feliz com ele...? – o rei Sigfried comentava com sua esposa.

-Vai, sim, meu amor... vai, sim...

Fim (?)

-Peraí, gente! Não acabou ainda não! Odeio quando essa menina acaba antes da hora... - Afrô

Tatikia: Desculpe... – mesmo dançando (eu também to na festa!)

-Hunf! Cadê o buquê? – Afrô

-Tem razão, eu pre-ci-so pegar esse buquê... – Misty olhando para Jabú

-Nada disso! O buquê é meu! – Afrô

-Meu!

-É meu! Preciso pegar pra casar com o Shaka!

Enquanto os... dois (?) brigavam, o buquê cai na mão de... Miro!

-Eu peguei! Eu peguei o buquê! Quem se candidata? – Miro saindo à caça...

-Droga... – Misty e Afrô.

Fim!

n/as: É, eu sei que muita gente não gosta da Saori, mas, coitada, ela nunca fez nada de mau pra mim! Então, um fic especial de Saori e Seiya!

Também sei que não está muito bom, tive várias idéias, mas, como não escrevi na mesma hora, perdi a inspiração, e, quando fui escrever, foi isso que saiu... se alguém não gostar, perdoe essa pobre escritora, que só tenta fazer fics legais, mas com um resultado que não a agrada... snif! Onegai, mandem comentários, mesmo se achar ruim... preciso ver onde estão meus erros, certo?

Prometo que vou tentar melhorar!

Tatikia, Acquagirl e Oculta


End file.
